This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a target game played on a lawn in which players toss darts having electrically conductive portions at a target having electrical grids for sensing a position of impact.
The traditional game of lawn darts was enjoyed by families for many years. In this game, darts were tossed at a target that laid flat on the grass and the darts had a pointed tip that would penetrate the ground and thus indicate the position of the dart relative to the target. While this game was entertaining, it was seen by many as being unacceptably dangerous in that the pointed metal tip of each dart—which was capable of penetrating the ground—was a danger to children who may be inadvertently struck by it.
Various electronic target games and, more particularly, dart-related games have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these target games do not provide a game for play upon a lawn in which darts may be tossed upon a target and a position of impact detected electronically.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a target game in which darts having electrically conductive portions may be tossed at a target having electrical grids for sensing a position of impact. Further, it would be desirable to have a target game in which determines and records the position of a dart tossed upon a target by sensing changes in electrical capacitance within concentric electrical grids. In addition, it would be desirable to have a target game that is safe for children and adult players.